Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Four Arms
Four Arms 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from Khoros. He is the sixth alien to appear on the series. It was also Ben's most used alien form when he was younger, since that was Ben's favorite fighting style back then (and now). Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. In ''Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green, he has a black ponytail, and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, wears pants, fingerless gloves, and tattoo like stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in original, giving him his original series look. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also darker than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms has darker skin and has Gwen's hair. Four Arms wears clothes based on Gwen's. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left shoulder. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks just like he did in the original series, but he has green eyes, his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and recolored, and the white part on his T-shirt is green. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien self, but his ponytail and the straps on his chest are gone. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but is taller. He now has a black shirt with green stripes going from his arms to the center of his chest. This shirt resembles his 10-11 year old one. He has green pants, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his left shoulder. Negative Four Arms has his ''Heroes United ''appearance, but with red eyes, paler skin, and a darker red and black on his wrist bands. Ben 10,000 as Four Arms has his original series appearance, but with a white and green shirt, and dark green pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Four Arms looks like his ''Omniverse self, but he has his Ultimate Alien head and facial features. While his pants stay the same, he has his original series T-shirt, but with the colors reversed. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and he no longer has cuffs. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his 11-year old Omniverse appearance, but he has a black and green belt with a similar shape to Eye Guy's belt. In Austen 14, Four Arms has dark red skin and has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, a pair of jutting incisors. He also wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. and black pants, and fingerless gloves. His eyes are grey and he has a ponytail. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He looks like his UA appearance but his underwear and straps are green and his metal wrist/ankle bands are silver. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 to free himself and Good Aggregor. In Dimension Destruction: Part 2 he is used by Evil Ben and fights Rath. Ben uses him in Future Fiesta to fight future Vulkanus. He appears again in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to fight Skate-R before going Super. He is used to defeat Khyber and Vulkanus in One Shall Fall: Part 1. Ben 10: Ultimate Unleashed He has his ''Original Series ''appearance but with a green belt. He is used in Surge of Excitement: Part 1, by 11 year old flashback Ben to fight past Surge. He appears in It's a Wonderful Afterlife being used to fight a illusion Vilgax. Ben 10: Infinite Forms He reappears in the episode In the zone to fight albedo he appears again twice in Rock and Roll to fight Ssserpent then later goes Infinite Fred 40: The New Life He now is similar to alternate Ben 10,000's Four Arms. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix In Blast from the Past, He was used by Young Spongebob. In Speeding Cycle, He failed to defeat the Citrakayahs. Albedo 10 Appearances *Earth Repair Kurt 10 Appearances *The Negative 10 Part 1 Ben 10: Cartoon Battle He was used to save Gwen from dying. *Prot (part 2)﻿ Finn 10: Fusion In ''Finn 10: Fusion, Fourarms lost his ponytail. His eyes are now purple, and his belt is black. Ben 12 In Ben 12, Four Arms looks the same as his OS self, except he has green eyes and his feet are black. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 2 Noah 10 In Noah 10, Fourarms looks like UA Four arms, but with a black muscle shirt, white pants, and black wristbands and leg bands. He is used often, even though Noah says he doesn't like him that much. He has lost his belt and ponytail. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Bad Luck *The New Hero *TBA﻿ * Fan Made Ultimate Alien Four Arms is now purple-brown. He was used in The Permanent. Ben 10 Four arms was an unlocked alien in the fanfic series, Ben 10. His first appearance was in Inside the Null Void, where he was used to defeat a Dagger Alien. Zack 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Appearances *Back to Abuses *The DNAlien King (2x) Aen 10 He was unlocked when Princess Looma grabbed the Omnitrix allowing it to scan her DNA. Appearances *Escort (first appearance) *Maaagic! (cameo) *Power (x3) Ben 10: Alien Alliance *war of the necrofriggians part 1 Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first uses Four Arms in Puppets on a String to rip apart VentriloQuinn. Ben first uses Four Arms in An Osmosian and His Dog to fight Nyancy Chan, Dr. Animo, and Trumbipulor. He is voiced by John DiMaggio (by Ben), and Dee Bradley Baker (by Albedo) Murillo 10: Ultimate Alien #Return of Murillo 10 #Mana Villain #Cat Attack #Episode Unknown (Possibly) Drake 10 Four Arms is one of Drake"s original 10. His appearance is the same as the one in Heroes United. ben10 super alien squad He is in Ben's first 10 *Good Deed part 1(flash back) *Good Deed part 2 (x2) Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearance is the same as the original series. He is Tomas' strongest alien and choice of brute strength. *The Gorilla Boss Challenge (debut) *Monster Weather *Rock Harder than the Rocks *Reflected Glory *Tourist Trap * Raiders of the Blue Manta *Prisoner #775 is Missing *The Toughest Warriors of all Time *Welcome to the Jungle *How Hard do you Rock *The Krakken *Going Underground *Tanks for the Memories *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (By Tom) *1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *Some Assembly Required *Grand Theft Alien *Wild Gorilla Chase *Inspector #7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House (by Tom) *The Creator of Everything *Shining Victory *The Evil We've Seen *The Ties that Bind Tommy 12 Four Arms will appear sometime in season three, and will look like he does on the Sumo Slammers CN.com game. Ben 10: Superverse Four Arms will appear sometime in season 3 of Ben 10: Superverse. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Khyber's preview *Enter the Dagon's Part 1 Miguel 10: Excavation; Four Arms appears, combined with toro horns and a cape from the Yu-Gi-Oh! named E-Hero Captain Gold, the tail of a Pokémon called Vaporeon,, and the body, arms, legs and head of Four Arms. The Omnitrix is on the upper right hand of Four Arms. Dillon 10 Four Arms can now buff himself to the extreme, but if he stays more than five minutes like that, he automatically reverts. Also, his outfit is different. He has platinum gauntlets, platinum boots, platinum shoulder pads, and a mask like Doctor Doom's. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Richard McGonagle Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 Bryce Bowman: Origins Four Arms does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Friend of My Enemy (first appearance) Ben 10: Hero Matrix Four Arms appears in Ben 10: Hero Matrix. He has a new shirt design, it splits in half and has a circle space in the chest to reveal the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *'''Episode 6: Eleven Aliens of Destruction (first re-appearance) Ahmad 20 *The Tale of 2 Ahmads (By Old Ahmad) Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *Limited Reo 19 *Under Attack Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Ben 10: Rising Protector of Multi Omniverses (first reappearance, by POTO Ben) *Wrath of Vilgax (Randomizer) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Ben 10,000) *Controlled *Doom Date Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Puppets on a String (first appearance by Albedo) *An Osmosian and His Dog (first re-appearance by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben Unknown By 11-year old Ben Unknown Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * PROLOGUE (first re-appearance) * Man Of Tomorrow * Lightning Storm * Brain Drain Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Four Arms portays the part of Scrooge's deceased partner, Jacob Marley. He has his Omniverse appearance, but with a tint of green, and no Omnitrix, being replaced by a key hole. He also has chains on him. Gallery Phineas 10 and Phineas 11 He is used by Phineas the most with Phineasviktor. In Phineas 10, he looks like the Ultimate Alien Four Arms only with black pants and orange where it is gold. In Phineas 11, he looks like 11 year old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse, only he has a black shirt with green lines and the Transformatrix symbol is on his belt. Carter 10 *Drones ( First appearence ) *Double Or Nothing *Monster At Sea ( First Cameo Appearance ) *Tea Time in england *Mega-What-Whatt ! *SquidFaced idiots *Disconnected *Super Carter *Carter 10'000 *Kevin 11 *PinBall *Escape from Tetramand planet *Carter 10'000 needs help *Forest Foes *Kevin Levin Returns *Null Void search Josh 12 In this series Fourarms has Josh's t- shirt and black pants. Is strong enough to lift Vilgax's spaceship, and throw it away. Debut - A hero is going to be born. Gallery 18DE1B~1.png|Four Arms vs Kevin Austen_14,000_as_Four_Arms.png B10uh farms.png|Bryce as Four Arms in B10UH/BBO Finn10FourarmsRedesign.png Ben 10,000 Fourarms.png Fourarms army.PNG Fourarms is better then one.png Fourarms Smashin.jpg Omniverse fourarms.jpg Fourarms 2.jpg Fourarms smash.jpg Ben as Fourarms.png Fourarms omniverse.png FourArms Serious.png FourArms Laughing.png Ultimate Fourarms for Zee.jpg Fourarms UA-1-.png Ua fourarms jump suit.png Four Arms BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Four Arms.png|Four Arms in BTDW FAReo19.PNG|in Reo 19 Four Arms 12.png|In Chris 12 Four Arms BTNR.png|In Ben 10: Negative Rising BTE Four Arms.png|Four Arms in BTE FourArms10000.jpg|Fourarms in Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed B10 Unbound- FourArms For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound FourArmsStrength1.png FourArmsStrength.png Four Arms OV II.png BTANSfourarms.PNG|in BTANS (27) .png|Ben 71 as Four Arms. Austen 14,000 as Four Arms.png Fourarms ov by kamiko66.jpg Four arms by kamiko66.jpg Fourarms(Jordan 12).png Four arms.jpg Four Arms Heroes United.png Ultimate fourarms.jpg Fourarms (61).jpg FourFist.png BTANSfourarms.PNG Fourarms2.PNG BT5 Four Arms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienYoungBenOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensPowerOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesGwenOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensFourArms.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensFourArms.png FourArmsout.png FourArmsStrength1.png FourArmsStrength.png Four Arms OV II.png Ben 11 Fourarms BG.png FourArms11.png Nightmare Four Arms.png Slapstrike VS Four Arms For Moham .jpg Fourarms grey matter by customs by chizzle-d2z0i94.png Four arms Casey 23.png Alien Matrix Four Arms.png Four Arms BoG.png BTDW Four Arms.png Caleb 13 as Four Arms.png FourArmsAlbedo.png Four Arms B23UA.png Ben 10 FourArmsign by Devilpig.jpg Fourarms For Doomsday 2013 .png ATO Four Arms.png|Albedo as Four Arms in Albedo 10: Omniverse Category:Omnitrix AliensCategory:TetramandsCategory:Enhanced Strength AliensCategory:Enhanced Durability AliensCategory:Enhanced Jumping AliensCategory:Multi-Limbed AliensCategory:Multi-Eyed Aliens